High-Impact Roses
by brokengeek
Summary: Crescent Rubies, Ruby spends well-earned quality time with her sweetheart, Crescent Rose


"Bolt-action, banzai!" Justifiably cheerful, Ruby Rose, weapon over-enthusiast and team leader, hopped into the air, heralding her sweetheart for all to see.

The rest of team RWBY groaned from exhaustion, trudging through the ever-autumn forest surrounding the shining Beacon. The sun signaled midday, beating down on the four trainees. Weiss, understandably, whined the loudest, used to the cold, not the heat.

"Ruby, we all love you, but let's not do all this training in the morning anymore."

Blake nodded in approval, blowing loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "And I still haven't started my weapons essay."

The resident blonde gasped dramatically, "You, too?!" Blake ignored her, of course, hiding a small grin.

"Then we should all go to study hall to work on it together. Ruby?" Weiss ended her proposition by turning to Ruby as they reached the school grounds proper.

Surprisingly, fearless leader and Cookie's Nightmare Ruby shook her head in the negative, "Actually, I need to check up on my sweetheart."

Blake blinked in surprise, leaning forward around Weiss, "You're dating?"

Yang took the opportunity to laugh, "That's funny, Blake. She's referring to the gun-scythe-"

Ruby interrupted, "High-impact, bolt-action, custom caliber modified and mechanized sniper rifle with scythe attachments." The redhead grinned, as if she'd been rehearsing that line.

The noise of a busy afternoon at Beacon was starting to reveal itself as the team started to walk past the dormitories, Ruby splitting off to head up to their room. "Besides, I already turned in my essay to Port!" Jealous glances were the last thing she would see from her team for a couple hours.

_Finally, _she thought.

Saturday afternoons were surprisingly quiet in the dorms, as most teams were out and about, enjoying the warm weather while it lasted, fall was approaching faster than they realized.

But Ruby wasn't thinking about any of that, in fact, she was on a more relatable note, her thoughts on the fact that she had a room to herself for the first time in over a week. Everyone had hormones, and many people coped in different ways. Ruby blushed as she approached her room, passing Ren on the way in, giving him a small nod, distracted by her thoughts.

In the time she had gotten to know both her team and their shared room at Beacon, she'd covertly discovered that the walls were quite thick. One time, she'd opened a door to a very loud argument between Weiss and Blake, one that was completely unknowable to anyone of the other side of the door.

_Nothing to worry about_, she reassured herself, entering her dorm, closing and latching the door.

Closing the shades, she could feel Crescent Rose, her weapon and closest companion, seeming to grow heavier on her back.

"It's been a while, Cressie," she cooed.

Her sister gave her a hard time for being so attached to her weapon, taking it with her everywhere. Ruby had to admit that she was right, more so than she realized.

Unfolding the mechanized sniper rifle with a practiced ease, Ruby began a well-practiced ritual, grabbing a repair kit from under a bunk bed and pulling out an unlabeled bottle, one that resembled the grease bottle for maintenance, but was clear instead.

"Mm...Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long…" She knew that she wasn't very good at 'dirty talk', _but who do I have to impress?_

Ruby set her weapon on her mattress, jumping up to join her, admiring her own handiwork for what had to be the 12th time that day, though, this time, it was in a different light.

Crescent Rose was built for her in every way, many of the features having been fitted to her every whim, such as enlarging the scope or the blended paint job. Another feature that was deliberated over was the bolt on the side.

Most hunters and huntresses left the bolt as standard, thinking nothing of it, but not Ruby.

She built a brand new bolt, ¾" thick, extending out a full 4" while de-collapsed, definitely larger for combat purposes, but perfect for what she'd really had on her mind.

She took the final steps of her preparation, unlacing her favorite outfit, letting it fall off her body. Preferring a practical approach, her undergarments consisted of an athletic bra and modest panties, both bright red, but both of them thoughtlessly shed. "Like what you see, Sweetheart?" Ruby shivered slightly upon full-body contact with the conditioned air, feeling especially cold around her erogenous areas, but knew that things were going to heat up real soon.

Her smaller chest and presentable entrance were presented to the scyther rifle, who did, of course, not respond, but Ruby didn't mind. She eyed the bolt of her most precious possession, a needy groan building in her throat as she grabbed the clear bottle and flipped the cap open, squeezing a sizable amount of lubricant into her hand, first lathering the bolt, then her slit, careful not to stimulate herself just yet.

Finally ready, Beacon's youngest-ever Huntress-in-training straddled the fully extended Grimm-killing weapon, feeling the cold handle soothe the burning on her thighs.

"I've keep you waiting long enough~" Silver eyes widened as she mounted the bolt, letting out an immediate gasp._ It really has been a while…_

The steel rod was pushed into her welcoming folds, sliding up the bar a bit as Ruby involuntarily bucked a bit.

She put her hands down on either side of 'Cressie', her breathing starting to grow heavier in anticipation. Slowly sliding down the bolt, Ruby let out a hungry moan, the familiar sensation comforting and immensely aphrodisiacal, leading the girl to trail a hand up her own body. "Oh, Sweetheart, you feel so good…!" Ruby leaned over her beloved beneficiary, tossing the body lube aside. Finally taking it all the way, she started to slip back up, slowly, almost romantically.

"C-Cressie!" She cried out, slamming back downwards, rather harshly, but she knew her sweetheart could take it.

With her custom bolt inside her wielder, Crescent Rose was no longer being held onto, rather, Ruby's hands trailed upwards, cupping her modest chest. "Ah!" She gasped loudly, unafraid of being heard, kneading the wanting flesh, only making her heat reach a breaking point.

Her pace increased at the stimulation, "Cres-!" Her hips moved intuitively, rolling up and down as Ruby vocalized, sucking the cold air in greedily, a thin sheen of sweat now coating her body.

As much as she was enjoying herself, Ruby knew that she had to bring an end to her 'maintenance', starting to instead roughly massage her own chest, bouncing up and down on the oversized bolt, feeling its girth in her core. Her gasps turned to pants, then to needy moans, sounding almost taboo coming from the lighthearted huntress.

"Cressie, you're perfect, I'm-!" Ruby cut herself off, realizing she was nearing her limit, her thighs trembling intensely.

Ruby cried out in ecstasy, falling on all fours as she pressed herself against her weapon, basking in the sudden orgasm.

Resting against the flat of the scythe-blade, Ruby sighed contently, "And Weiss says I need to start dating. All I need is you, Cressie…"


End file.
